firefandomcom-20200223-history
Timmins Fire Department
History In 1973, the Town of Timmins was amalgamated with other area municipalities to create an expanded City of Timmins. At nearly 3000 square kilometers, Timmins was, until 1995, Canada's largest municipality by area. The new city fire department consisted of that of the former town, as well as two fire departments in Tisdale Township (the Schumacher Fire Department and South Porcupine Fire Department) and Whitney Township Fire Department. Fire Stations Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. 'Headquarters Fire Station' - 133 Cedar Street South Built 1962 :Unit 1 (Chief) - 2012 Nissan Rogue :Unit 2 (Deputy) - 2003 Chevrolet Silverado pickup :Unit 4 (Mechanical) - 2005 Chevrolet Uplander :Aerial 6 - 2005 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal (?/?/75' rear-mount) :Tanker 9 - 2010 Freightliner M2 112 / Dependable (?/1800/?F) :Pumper 14 - 2004 Spartan Advantage 'Big Easy' MFD / Superior (1050/?) (SN#SE 3303) :Unit 19 (Fire Prevention) - 2012 Dodge Caravan :Rescue 27 - :Boat (Water Rescue) :Unit 28 (Fire Prevention) - 2014 Jeep Patriot :Unit 30 (Chief Fire Prevention Officer) - 2006 Dodge pickup 'Connaught Fire Station' - 6825 Frederickhouse Lake Road :Pumper 8 - 1989 Mack MR686P / Thibault (1050/2000/100F) (SN#T89-116) (Ex-Kitchener Fire Department) :Tanker 24 - 1995 International 4700 / 1975 King / Gorf (250/1500) :Unit 25-3 - Boat (Water Rescue) :Unit 29-1 - Skidoo :Unit 29-2 - Skidoo 'Mountjoy Fire Station' - 220 Shirley Street North Built 1988 :Rescue 3 - 1999 Chevrolet cube van rescue :Pumper 11 - 2001 International 4900 / Superior (1500/?) (SN#SE 2597) :Tanker 12 - 2010 Freightliner M2 112 / Dependable (?/1800/?F) 'Schumacher Fire Station' - 7 Les Hall Street Built 1958 :Pumper 16 - 2010 Spartan Metro Star EMFD / Crimson / Dependable (1250/840/?F) :Rescue 18 '- 2005 Chevrolet 'South Porcupine Fire Station - 100 Bloor Avenue South Built 1955 :Aerial 10 - 1982 International CO950B / King (1050/300/85' Snorkel) (SN#820003) :Rescue 20 '- 2005 Chevrolet :'Pumper 22 - 2012 Spartan / Dependable :Rescue 26 - 1989 GMC Vandura 2500 :Boat (Water Rescue) 'Whitney Fire Station' - 116 Dixon Street, Porcupine Built 1947 :Rescue 5 - 2001 GMC C5500 / Lafleur walk-in :Pumper 15 - 2004 Spartan Advantage 'Big Easy' / Superior (1050/?) (SN#SE 3304) :Tanker 23 - 1995 International 4800 / 1975 King / Gorf (250/1500) 'Timmins Airport' :Red 1 - 1987 Amertek 2500L crash tender (500/550/75F/500 lbs. DC) (SN#32886) :Red 2 - 1995 E-One Titan crash tender (1050/900AFFF/500 lbs. DC) 'Assignment Unknown' :2014 Kenworth / Spartan ERV tanker (420/1700) (SN#10395) :2003 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Rosenbauer quint (1500/300/30F/104' RK rear-mount platform) (Ex-Waterloo Fire Rescue (Ontario)) On Order :2019 Spartan ERV pumper on order to replace Pumper 8. The new truck will be quartered at Station 1 and the current Pumper 14 will be transferred to a volunteer station. Retired Apparatus :1999 International 4900 / 1974 King / Gorf pumper (1050/500) (SN#73075) :1996 International 4900 / 1974 King / Gorf pumper (1050/500) (SN#73074A) :1995 International 4900 / 1968 LaFrance / Gorf pumper (840/500) (SN#B68-8561) :1984 International CO1950B / King tanker (250/1500) (SN#840042) :1983 International CO1950B / MTI tanker (250/1500) :1982 International CO1950B / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (SN#PFT-1266) :1982 International CO1950B / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (SN#PFT-1205) :1981 Dodge Ram rescue van :1980 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (SN#T80-125) (Ex-North Bay Fire and Emergency Services) :1977 Dodge 300 Power Wagon / Thibault mini-pumper (250/200) (SN#T77-149) :1974 Chevrolet Van 30 rescue van :1972 Ford C-900 / Thibault quint (840/-/100' mid-mount) (SN#T72-102) (Ex-Nepean Fire Department) :1972 Chevrolet 350 pickup :1967 Ford C-700 / King pumper (625/500) (SN#66076) :1965 GMC 960 / King pumper (625/500) (SN#64183) :1956 International R185 / Marsh pumper (625/500) Future Plans In February 2017, the City approved a plan to donate $2 million to Northern College to help create a new emergency services training facility. The new complex will include a new fire hall and EMS station that will serve the Whitney/Porcupine area. Completion is planned for Fall 2018. The location of the facility is not known. External Links *Timmins Fire Department *Connaught Fire Station Facebook page *Timmins Volunteer Fire Department Facebook page *Mountjoy Fire Hall Facebook page *South Porcupine Fire Station Facebook page Station Map Category:Cochrane District Category:Departments operating Amertek apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Dependable apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Lafleur apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Spartan ER / Crimson apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Thibault apparatus Category:Former operators of LaFrance apparatus Category:Former operators of Marsh apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus